SAO: The Tower of Babel
by SinWtko
Summary: Kuruma and America are trapped in the death game known as Sword Art Online. The odds of serving to the next floor are becoming slim to none. The bosses are getting stronger and people dont seem to care about getting out anymore. But there are still people fighting to free themselves. There are still secrets about SAO that are yet to be discovered, will they succeed and get out?


Chapter 1: Bleached

America (Ah-mur-eca) coddled the misanthrope, her digital arms were wrapped around his lower abdomen, her face was inches away from his. Slowly, the misanthrope breathed in and out, the good thing about being trapped in a video game, was no bad breath. The misanthrope opened his eyes, exposing the emerald pools to the light of early morning. "Morning Kuruma," America squeaked as she began to become lost in the swirling torrent of green. Kuruma blushed, for a misanthrope and a wall-flower he had outstanding social skills. Kuruma, like every man, had a soft spot for women. Yeah misanthropes normally hated all humans, but he couldn't bring himself to hate them, but with men...they were hated, period. "Yo! New number two get up! We have a meeting," a deep masculine voice boomed, as the door thumped with his knocks. Kuruma groaned, and slipped out from underneath the covers, opened his menu, and equipped his black cloak and dual wield swords similar to the Oathborn from Infinity Blade II.

His boots clicked against the hard stone floor of Heuco Mundo, the base of the guild most known as the Arrancars, whose rivals where the Seretei. Who had offered his a position among their ranks, but he told them to shove it up their ass and left. Kuruma violently flung the door open revealing a tall blue hair, man about mid-thirties, medium build, and severe temper. "Learn my name Grimmjow, it's Kuruma" the blonde said dryly walking past the towering Espada. "Yeah, yeah, come on number 2 or Sosuke will have our heads," Grimmjow said flinging his arms behind his head, resting the limbs on his broad, but slim shoulders.

"I told you my name is Kuruma!" the young teen said with anger in his voice, "Sorry, Kuruma." Grimmjow said, as they walked into room, with a look rectangular table with five seats on each side, with an Espada setting in each. "About time you two decided to show up. I was beginning to get bored," Gin cackled, as he gave his trademark grin. Grimmjow growled and took his seat, and Kuruma perched himself against the wall and crossed his arms. "Okay so what's so important?" Kuruma as looking towards Aizen, as he the brunette sat with his hands perched on the table, folded together in front of his eyes. Looking towards the young blonde, their eyes met for a split-second, causing a temporary lapse in Sosuke's thoughts, "Sit down Kuruma," he said dryly in a tone similar to Kuruma's own, using his eyes to motion towards the empty seat in between Nel and Szayel.

"I don't like being close to people," Kuruma objected to the thought of being in between the two, mostly because being next to Nel made him...nervous and Szayel flat out gave him the creeps, and Nnoitra was just fucking wierd. "I know that Kuruma, we need to get you out of your misanthropic ways, now please take a seat," Sosuke remained calm, and never seemed to falter, he did occasionally, but it was never enough to completely ruin his plans "Fine," the teenager grumbled, nervously sitting in between numbers 3 and 8. "Now we can get onto business, Szayel you say that you know a way to pass the this floors boss?" Kuruma opened his eyes at this statement.

"Yes you see if we this floors boss #67 is a Humanoid dual-wield that use a black katana with a silver lustrium dagger that can deflect any sword skill thrown at it and..." Kuruman bursted out laughing. All of the eyes in the room turned him, well except Gin's they were still closed. "Wow Szayel your, plan will surely get us all killed." The pink haired man jumped to his feet and looked down at the 6'3 teenager. "Oh and what then you suggested?" Nnoitra asked, creepily smiling at the young Espada. "Theres this secret way of getting through the floors without having to fight the bosses, I'm the only one that knows about, it's called the Tower of Babel. Although it is very dangerous, monsters are three time as strong, worth three times the Exp. and the items found in its chambers are amongst the most powerful and rare of all in SAO," this intrigued Sosuke, he wanted to be the most powerful in the game, but at the moment Kuruma was standing in his way. "Kuruma...what level are you?" "Level 78, same as you," "Don't give me that crap! What level are you really?" Kuruma sighed he never like to expose his level to people he didn't know let alone trust, even though he joined them on floor 20, a few days after he met America. "I am Kuruma Hitsuno the Shadow Blade, Level 98."

Sosuke's fist tightened on the gleaming white table. "Your level 98?" Harribel asked. Kuruma nodded. "What's your strongest sword skill?" Aizen asked, his voice stricken with anger. "Onpa Senko," "Don't fucking lie to me! Thats a level 50 skill and you know it!" Unsheathing his blade Kuruma stood up for his seat, turned around and gave it a short wave, finally it began to glow bright silver as he raised the blade over his head. "Onpa Senko!" swinging the virtual steel in a diagonal manner, a sonic blast rocketed from the blade, striking the wall with terrifying force, blasting a gaping hole in the 38 story tower. "If your so powerful why don't you want to fight the boss?" Szayel asked, watching the hole begin to seal itself, replacing every single pixel of lustrous white marble. "Because if we get to the Tower of Babel, you can level up faster, and get so much stronger than anyone. If that happens, we can defeat the final boss, and be the heroes who saved everyone from this death game."

"Good idea Kuruma. Tonight at the club drinks are on me." Everyone cheered despite being powerful, moody, and bland Espada they all had individual sense of a good time, But Nnoitra's was actually quite normal, no matter how fucking weird his personality was. The Espada be to pour out of the room one-by-one, "Kuruma stay." Sosuke said blandly, Kuruma sighed and shut the doors behind him.

**Club Hollow**

America yawned and leaned her head onto the misanthrope's shoulders causing him to blush, "Aaww that's so cute!" Kuruma nearly jumped out of his skin at Nel's shout. Szayel grinned and pressed his glasses back onto his face, "You two make a cute couple," That statement made Kuruma blush even more, his face turned completely red making the rest of the Espada chuckle as they walked up to the table. "What the hell are you guys doing up here? And we are not a couple, just platonic friends..." Kuruma reluctantly stated hoping America hadn't heard. "Sosuke saw you heading up here and told us to come up here too." the blue haired male stated plopping into the chair next to him. "So has there been any entertainment yet?" Nnoitra asked taking the seat next to Grimmjow. "No but I know that Kuruma can provide some!" America squeaked, quickly pulling her head from his shoulder.

"I thought you were asleep." "Nope I was awake the whole time! And we are going to talk about that statement you made!" "Which one?" Kuruma asked cocking his eyebrow, "The 'just platonic friends' crap!" Grimmjow 'Ooohhhh'd'. "So what was this about Kuruma providing 'entertainment'" Nel said with a slight seductive wink. "You'll see!" America nudged him, they both making eye contact, she practically told him everything with her eyes, she wasn't known as the pantomime for nothing! "No!" 'Please for me?' she asked with her eyes, the swirling ocean blue pupils always got him. They were his weakness and she knew it. "Fine" Kuruma hesitantly stood up from the table, walked over to the D.J. booth, and whispered something in her ear. she handed him an earpiece that acted as a wireless microphone. The D.J. stopped the current track that was playing.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars." the soft strumming of the guitars escalated into a symphonious blend of the beat of drums and notes of the piano. "I see this life like a swinging vine," He made a swinging motion with his left arm, "Swing my heart across the line, in my face is flashing signs, seek it out and ye shall find, the old! But I'm not that old, young! But I'm not that bold, and don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told.

I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing! I could lie, I could lie, I could lie!" a dagger materialized into the singing teens hands, "Everything thing that kills me makes me feel alive," He added slitting his throat with the dagger draining his health down about twenty points. "Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars! Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars!" Nel leaned over towards America, "Some man you've got there. Mind if I take him?" Nel asked with all seriousness.

"No, he's mine," America stated looking back Nel. "We'll see," she said sitting back returning to the show that Kuruma was currently running. "I feel the love, and I feel it burn, down this river every turn," Kuruma sang, making a wavy motion with his arm. In the audience Nel just seemed to swoon over him. "Hope is our four letter word, make that money," the paper currency appeared in his hand, and in the other appeared a lighter. Kuruma lit the brick of cash, undid the bindings and flung the burning currency in the air. "Watch it burn!"

"Old! But I'm not that old, young! But I'm not that bold, and don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told. I feel something so right, doing the wrong thing. I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing! I could lie, I could lie, I could lie! Everything that downs me, makes me wanna' fly!"

"Wow, this kid can sing." Grimmjow muttered. "Almost makes up for the fact that he's whipped." Szayel added, Ulquiorra, Stark and Nnoitra couldn't help but nod. "He's not whipped, he just does what America says," Harribel added. "Yeah I think theres a word for that I believe it's Whipped." Gin retorted. "Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars! Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars!"

More money in larger amounts filled his hands, putting in the money one hand, and setting it ablaze with the lighter, then loosening the binds, and flinging the burning cash into the air once again. "Take that money, watch it burn, sink in the river the lessons I learned!" counting the beat of the song he clap clapped his hands after and interval of a least five seconds. "Take that money, *clap* watch it burn, *clap* sink in the river *clap* the lessons I learned! *clap*" America clapped and began to sing along with him, the burning money continue to float in the air, showering the audience. Soon everyone began to join America in the act of singing along with Kuruma. "_Take that money, *clap* watch it burn, *clap* sink in the river *clap* the lessons I learned! *clap* Take that money, *clap* watch it burn, *clap* sink in the river *clap* the lessons I learned! *clap*, _Everything that kills me...Makes me feel alive!"

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars! Lately I been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby I been, I been prayin' hard, said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars!_" The whole club sang out with the snowflake that started it all.

"_Take that money, *clap* watch it burn, *clap* sink in the river *clap* the lessons I learned! *clap* Take that money, *clap* watch it burn, *clap* sink in the river *clap* the lessons I learned! *clap*, Take that money, *clap* watch it burn, *clap* sink in the river *clap* the lessons I learned! *clap* Take that money, *clap* watch it burn, *clap* sink in the river *clap* the lessons I learned! *clap*," _the song stopped abruptly leaving everyone that participated to bask in the afterglow, kind of like sex but without orgasmic juices everywhere.

A slow, condescending clapping started, and Sosuke Aizen emerged from the shadows. "My, my that was quite a show." Aizen complimented, using his pantomime abilities only using his eyes to tell Kuruma he wanted to talk to him. Kuruma removed the microphone and followed Aizen out onto the balcony. "So what so impor-" Kuruma's sentence was abruptly stopped, because Sosuke pressed his lips against his. Kuruma instantly pulled away and shouted, "What the fuck!?"

"Kuruma, if I die, I need you to watch out for everyone, and to do that I need your love." "Hell NO!" "Now, now Kuruma, I want you to think about it very carefully." "Yeah it's still a HELL FUCKING NO!" Sosuke was cool and calm as always, truth be told his calm and collectedness bugged Kuruma immensely. "Damn I'm misanthrope and I still attract unwanted attention." the dual swordsmen sighed turning his view away from his commander. "Kuruma!" Nel and America burst from the doorway onto the balcony, disrupting the awkward silence. "Everyone in the club is demanding an encore!" Nel shouted. Kuruma turned and met her leaf-green eyes. Meeting them he felt like he was hypnotized lacking the strength and willpower to turn away.

"Really?" he managed to choke out. "Really! Believe it or not Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Harribel were very insistent that we get you to do an encore!" America cried leaping into the air with joy. She had never felt so happy in her life. "Alright," he said dryly lacking the enthusiasm that he really felt inside. He had never felt so accepted in his life. Kuruma walked silently behind the two girls. "Oooohhhh there he is!" Gin exclaimed. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Harribel all smiled and cheered for him, they practically begged him for an encore. Happily the young, a new lover of people. His newfound acceptance and America where to thank for that.

Stepping back onto the stage, and placing the microphone into the his left ear. The crowd of Arrancars and the nine Espada cheered for the newly reformed misanthrope, "This is a little something from 2011, known as Tokyo!" Those native to Japan cheered, well they all were native the small island of the coast of Asia. Electric piano and the beat of drums began the, giving out subtle hints to the songs tempo. "Baby's got a lot of baggage! It don't seem to matter! It don't seem to matter! I bought a ticket to the midwest, just business, but I dismissed from the interest, it was a risk just for a mistress who was a hostess on the west-coast. Don't you see it in my eyes to tonight? Baby's got a lot of baggage!" Kuruma sang out. "Where do I have to go? To find a honey little soul? Tokyo, Tokyo - Turn off the lights and let it go! Oh it's to meet you, Kimi Tanoshimu! Tokyo, Tokyo - Pay in the palms of the rock'n'roll!"

"Get that dynamite! Chicka-boom on the town tonight, I never seem to get it right, but you show me so politely! Now don't you see it in my eyes tonight? _Get that dynamite!_"

"_Where do I have to go? To find a honey little soul? Tokyo, Tokyo - Turn off the lights and let it go! Oh it's to meet you, Kimi Tanoshimu! Tokyo, Tokyo - Pay in the palms of the rock'n'roll!_" Kuruma, America, and Nel sang out. The 20 year old woman and 16 year girl pranced on stage. "Hey! I Come back to where you are! _Hey! I Come back to where you are! Get that dynamite!"_

_"Where do I have to go? To find a honey little soul? Tokyo, Tokyo - Turn off the lights and let it go! Oh it's to meet you, Kimi Tanoshimu! Tokyo, Tokyo - Pay in the palms of the rock'n'roll! Where do I have to go? To find a honey little soul? Tokyo, Tokyo - Turn off the lights and let it go! Oh it's to meet you, Kimi Tanoshimu! Tokyo, Tokyo - Pay in the palms of the rock'n'roll!"_

_"Hey! I come back to where you are!"_

_"Hey! I come back to where you are!"_

_"Tokyo!"_

_"Tokyo!"_

_"Tokyo!"_

The crowd clapped and whistled, that made Kuruma smile. "Thank you! Goodnight!" Instantly he teleported to his room, and America followed. At the sight of her and stern face he groaned, "Now we need to talk abo-" A loud beep interrupt her sentence, a message icon appeared infront of Kuruma shining blue and white. "It's from Kreiten"

"_Kuruma, get to Floor Seventy-Five as soon as you can! Sit at the duel arena and wait for me, I'll explain when I get there."_

_"_That's it?" America asked. "Yeah," "Now where were we?" she asked her voice turning stern again. "Ah crap..." Kuruma groaned.

**A/N: Sorry I would have listed this as a crossover but it would have ruined the surprised. This is not a songfic, there was just a Karaoke night and the rest of the songs will be in the background. Tonights featured songs were Tokyo by Imagine Dragons and Counting Stars by Onerepublic. See ya next week peeps!**


End file.
